


【狡朱】重访边城

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 狡朱旅行手记，港岛圣诞篇。隐晦儿童脚踏车预警。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 1





	【狡朱】重访边城

狡啮慎也和常守朱吃完午饭走出茶餐厅的时候，突然听到身后有人喊狡啮的名字。

“狡啮是你吗？”

狡啮转身一看，“张生，好久不见！”

被叫作张生的是位四五十岁左右的大叔，戴着黑框眼镜，不高，微胖。他们移步骑楼通道的内侧避开熙熙攘攘的人群。张生用港式英语热情地向狡啮问好。朱也开口打了招呼，便笑着听他们寒暄。

“年纪大了，甚至都记不得是几年前与你有过同桌的缘分了。你还在逃亡吗，带着这么漂亮的小姑娘？”

“我早已回到日本了。这是常守朱，我的爱人，我们一起来港岛度假。情人节、圣诞节这样的节日在日本早已失传，但她很好奇。”

“这几日应该算是港岛最热闹的时候了。两位要和我一起走吗？”张生看向朱，“我本名张远岱，你可以喊我张生。欢迎你和狡啮来到这里。”

“张生你好。这样也太给您添麻烦了吧。”朱连忙接话。

“不会哦。狡啮大概也忘记我的身份了，我可是名牧师呢。想过原汁原味的圣诞节，怎么能少得了教堂和聚会呢。来吧小姑娘！”

朱和狡啮盛情难却，乘上了张生的车，他们缓缓穿梭在浓稠、几乎难以流动的车潮中。

趁着张生接电话的间隙，朱悄悄问狡啮：“慎也怎么会认识牧师？”

“当年逃亡时我来过这座城市，虽然只待了短短的两天。在茶餐厅吃饭时，恰好和张生拼桌坐在一起，点单时我向他寻求帮助，我们便聊上了。”

“这家店的虾饺和酥脆爽口的红米肠真美味，它们也是张生当年推荐给你的吗？”朱忍不住回味。

“对。这大概就是中式料理的魅力吧。”

“没有全息投影，多隆也很少。窄窄的街道，如织的人群。这座城市别有一番风味。”朱看向车窗外缓缓掠过的广告牌。

“狡啮说他以前是警察。常守小姐，我们港岛的治安可是令人自豪得好呢。”接完电话的张生说。

“那真是令人欣慰啊。”

“就要到了，我们已经抵达山脚了。”张生指了指前方的小山。

“张生，我和朱想要看看山景，散散步。你先开车走，我们随后去找你，可以吗？”狡啮看了眼朱，朱点了点头。

“没问题，你们只要沿着这条车道走，我们就能在山顶的教堂相见。”张生在路边停车，放他俩下来。

十二月的港岛依然拥有明媚的阳光、湛蓝的晴空，是不识人间伤心事的模样。路旁绿树青葱，细碎的阳光从叶缝中漏下，他们的脸被打上阴翳，又随风褪去。朱看到路旁开着白色的无名小花，它们杂乱地聚集着，生长着，摇曳着，像在吐露笑意。野猴穿梭于林间，发出一声长鸣。在烈日下他们走了很久，身体开始出汗、发热。

“亚热带一年四季都像春天啊。”朱的目光追随着围绕在自己身畔的蝴蝶。

狡啮从背包里掏出矿泉水瓶，递给朱。朱喝了一口，忽然笑了起来。

“怎么了？”

“宜野当初给我讲，你是个连樱花开在四月这样的常识都不知道的笨蛋。完全无法区别全息投影和真实景色呢。”（注2）

狡啮也笑了起来，“宜野那家伙好过分啊，不过正因如此，我才想多看看真正的自然风物。”

彻底登上山顶的时候，是黄昏日落。他们没有急着去寻找所谓的教堂，而是站在一块巨大的岩石上，远眺这座城市的外壳和它跃动的心脏——千千万万居民汲汲而生的家。路灯缩成堪比群星的小小光点，这里的高楼比日本还要密集，其间笔直又狭窄的路交织着，铺成一张巨大的网，将所有活物牢牢缚在土地上。西沉的晚阳为此刻的万物刷上橙红色的绒光。岩石旁巨大而又古老的树，无声地吟唱着千百年来被传颂的夕阳之歌。

“慎也，你说圣诞节是一种古老宗教的节日。科学已然深植于人心，宗教还有生存的土壤吗？”

“自然是有的。如果你把它看作人性的永恒弱点的止痛药，那大概会更好理解。万物都渴求被爱、渴求被拯救，于是没能达成所愿的人，便编造了幻象。起初是简单的欺诈，人数激增之后，便成了一种对精神、物质生活方式的强硬规范。是人对权力的贪欲诱导了这一切。”狡啮跳下了石头，伸出双手，朱稳稳跳进了他的怀中，“据传说，今天叫作平安夜，明天便是他们的神明诞生的日子。”

他们终于在黑夜来临前的最后一刻赶来了教堂。他们在门口见到了张生，张生给了他们一本圣经，将他们领至后排就坐。

教堂不大，是新教徒修建的。他们的神明，耶稣的画像被用后现代抽象的方式堆砌在了墙上。到处都是熊熊燃烧的蜡烛。这些陌生的装扮、仪式令朱感到新奇，她和狡啮模仿身旁的信徒，起立，祷告，就坐，她忍不住翻起手中的圣经。这些在史书中才会出现的场景，真实上演了。虽不懂词意，但她听着唱诗班虔诚、空灵的歌声，感到了灵魂的片刻抖动，仿佛一场大雪降在了她的心上。每个人的表情都那样严肃、诚挚、投入。

“是我从未有过的体验。”朱歪头靠近狡啮，小声说，“但我无法想象如果人们对西比拉系统唱这样的歌，它会作何反应。”

仪式结束后人们互换贺卡、礼物，甚至预备了丰盛的晚餐，狡啮和朱在这时悄悄离开了。

朱想，在这样特定的社群，在她曾经无法触及的世界里，原来有人这样慷慨与真诚地互相告慰，送出祝福送出爱，而别无所求；有人这样星火般点缀着一座城市，包容它，润色它，触底行走又力大无穷。虽然她始终不能对他们所谓的信仰产生认同感，但她以沉默表示了尊重。

朱和狡啮回到酒店时已是午夜时分。躺在床上，她感到累，却毫无睡意。抬头看向狡啮的时候，狡啮也在看着她。

呼吸之间，视线的交织骤然转换成了唇齿的吮吸。那些急促、短暂烙下的吻，瞬间蒸腾了朱体内的水分，她感到焦渴难耐。她的锁骨被吮吸得传出痛感。朱觉醒的情欲起初像潮水，包裹、冲击、洗刷着她的所有感官。片刻的战栗后，她进入了一片干燥的沙漠。

神思渐渐涣散，她看着狡啮的眼睛，仿佛那便是自己头顶亿万年前的璀璨星空。

几个世纪前吹来的夜风将朱割出伤口，但也许那是狡啮。在钝痛之后，朱仰起脖颈，群星闪闪地分担了她的疼，无垠的天地间，她的身体彻底得到了自由。狡啮只是低头地吻了吻朱的耳畔，小声说了句什么。她乘上了一匹系着铃铛的骆驼，颠簸前行。驼铃有节奏地摇晃，起初，她能感到骆驼的四肢踩在细碎的沙上，向后望去是一串狭长的脚印，后来便无暇顾及——骆驼极速向未知的沙丘奔去。夜空出现了裂痕，星星一颗接着一颗，坠了下来，最后钻入她的眼，驼铃也再无声息。她大口大口喘着气，汗水将她的沙漠淹没。真美，一瞬间，死亡、雄心壮志，甚至爱，都被拒之门外。朱闭上眼，感知身后狡啮的疯狂心跳，一声一声，似平地炸响的惊雷。

朱在这场情事中触到了不可捉摸的宇宙，她掌握着为自己的快乐命名的权力，勘破了自己与狡啮感情的所有真相。

“慎也，毫无疑问我爱你。性会加深我们互相的理解。但我们的灵魂不会向彼此投降。我们永远忠于彼此，却也不属于彼此。”

“你我之间，妥协更像是一种放弃，一种侮辱。”

“明年的圣诞节还要一起过。”朱捏了捏狡啮的手指，岔开了话题，掩饰她的忐忑。

“我答应你，这次不会再食言了。”

狡啮何尝不懂呢。他像拼图中一块可以随便更改形状的碎片，在朱需要的时候，嵌入合适的地方，完成她的美事。朱于他而言，是同样的存在。但他们看向的是不同的应许之地。作为能力出众的猎犬与警官，大多数时候，他们都做到了堂堂正正地独当一面；而另一个人，只好隐于时间之后。

如果相守意味着折损。我们拥抱着的这些瞬间就是不熄不灭的永恒。

翌日，真正的圣诞节降临之时，他们租了船，来到了这片区域最南端的无人岛。下过雨的空气好闻又湿润。

细雨绵绵的冬日海湾仿佛往朱的躯体里灌入了蒸腾的水汽，整个人慵懒而温热。云与雾氤氲了海天之界，隔岸瞭望，她的神思仿佛也随飞鸟隐入了叆叇的山与岛。

陆地的尽头是废弃的灯塔。朱看到远处船只缓缓移动的黑色轮廓。灯塔对每艘路过的船，都有着一生一世的温柔，她忍不住想。她回头，看见躺在苔原上的狡啮，睡着了。

身处这再无第三人的崖角，听海的情话，风的哀愁，抚平云的眉头。她确信她和狡啮不会分开，因为他们尊敬彼此的自我，尊敬彼此无法妥协的一切，这太重要了。想通了这点，朱豁然开朗起来，狡啮为数不多的言语，都变成了她在岛屿上亲眼见过的、涨涨落落的潮汐——进退之间，都是淹没她心的炽热。

“归来的你，就是最棒的礼物。”（注3）

注1：标题来自张爱玲的同名散文。  
注2：漫画监视官狡啮慎也第六章。  
注3：出自1988年『JR東海クリスマス・エクスプレス』广告。感谢阿响投喂我链接。


End file.
